El amor no siempre es suficiente
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: Lea y Dianna se quieren, pero Dianna no puede soportar más la falsa relación entre Cory y Lea. Se da cuenta de que el amor no siempre es suficiente./ El fic sucede entre 2012 y 2013, cuando la relación se hace más complicada y la situación de Cory va empeorando. ACHELE FIC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un fic Achele y dado que no tengo mucho tiempo, he decidido escribir uno corto que se me ocurrió escuchando Battlefield y If you say so, del disco de Lea._

_El fic está situado entre finales de 2012 y mediados de 2013, y menciona algunos acontecimientos que ocurrieron realmente en esas fechas. _

_Espero que os guste. _

* * *

Llamo a la puerta y espero unos segundos.

La puerta se abre y al verla el corazón me da un vuelco. No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre siento que me falta el aliento cuando estoy en su presencia. Está perfecta como siempre, envuelta en una bata ligera de color blanco y con motivos azules que yo misma le regalé el año pasado.

Me sonríe sorprendida.

"Di, qué sorpresa. Pensé que vendrías mañana," Lea me recuerda. "Pasa," me ofrece.

Observo su pelo. Está recogido como si ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en peinarse y aun así parece haber dedicado horas.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo," le digo sin dilación. "¿Está Cory?"

"Sí, está arriba. Vamos al salón," dice preocupada mientras camina delante de mí hasta el piano. Se da la vuelta tentativa y me observa con expectación, "¿de qué querías hablar?"

Respiro profundamente y lo suelto sin pensarlo. Si permito que mi mente le dé más vueltas al tema, quizás mis palabras pierdan su significado y yo, ingenua, vuelva a convencerme a mí misma de que todo va a ir bien.

"No puedo más," digo sin más. Tenía un discurso perfecto preparado, pero ahora mismo parece que mi mente está prácticamente en blanco.

"¿De qué hablas?" Lea pregunta.

"De nosotras. No puedo hacer esto más. Pensé que podría, pero no puedo," confieso sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Se rostro se torna en confusión. "N-No lo entiendo…" tartamudea.

"Esto es demasiado Lea. Puedo soportar que estemos solteras, incluso puedo soportar esos novios insignificantes que nadie que conoce, pero ¿esto? Simplemente no puedo." Intento ser concisa para que lo comprenda.

"Pero ya lo habíamos hablado. Es algo temporal y-"

"¿Temporal hasta cuándo?" la interrumpo.

"N-No lo sé, supongo que hasta que finalice la temporada," dice dudosa.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no va a ser así. Quieren que estés con él al menos hasta que acabe la serie."

"Pero podemos superarlo. Han pasado meses y lo hemos conseguido-"

"No," la interrumpo de nuevo, "No lo hemos hecho. No estamos bien. Cada vez pasas más tiempo con él, en viajes y entrevistas. Prácticamente no nos vemos y cuando te veo tiene que ser a escondidas. Cada vez discutimos más y va a peor. Ya me mataba bastante ver como os besabais en Glee, pero ahora estáis en todas partes," tomo aire intentando calmar el temblor de mis labios. "No lo soporto más Lea… No puedo…" digo bajando mi voz y notando las lágrimas rozar mis ojos.

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" me pregunta haciendo una mueca de dolor y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que es lo mejor," contesto recobrando el aliento y respirando profundamente.

"No… No… ¡No!" Cada _no _que pronuncia se hace más fuerte. "¡No!" grita enfadada.

"Lea, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es," le suplico.

"No pienso dejar que esto se acabe. ¡Que les den a todos! ¡Que le den a Glee y a Ryan! Tú eres más importante para mí y no pienso que esto nos destruya. Dejaré a Cory y diré que todo fue una farsa. Diremos la verdad de una vez por todas."

La esperanza rebosa en sus ojos deseando que yo ceda y eche por la borda todo lo que hemos trabajado en nuestras carreras. No voy a decir que su oferta no me tienta, pues mentiría. Quiero aceptarla. La quiero a ella más que a nada, pero soy consciente de que no puede ser. Al menos no ahora.

"Eso no va a ocurrir," le digo suavemente intentando que recupere el sentido común. "Hay cosas en juego. Nuestras carreras están en juego. No estamos en lo alto de la escalera, estamos en los primeros escalones aún y algo así acabaría con todo lo que hemos luchado para llegar aquí. Tu más que nadie deberías saberlo y ya le hemos hablado miles de veces."

"Entonces, ¿qué nos queda Dianna?" pregunta abriendo sus brazos y elevando de nuevo su voz. No contesto. "¡Dime! ¿Qué nos queda?" Lea grita desesperada.

Observo sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y percibo perfectamente la batalla interna que está librando. Está enfadada y dolida. Se siente vulnerable e impotente al mismo tiempo. Exactamente como me he sentido yo desde que esta locura comenzó.

No espero más. Doy un paso al frente y cubro sus mejillas con mis manos mientras mis labios chocan contra los suyos. Es un beso apasionado y triste al mismo tiempo. Es un beso que marca un adiós y es por eso que intento aprovechar cada segundo.

Sus manos rápidamente encuentran mi cintura y me rodean con fuerza, como si intentara retenerme a su lado para siempre.

Nuestros labios bailan a un son que ambas conocemos, aunque ahora se mezcle con un tono melancólico. Siento mi aliento desaparecer y me doy cuenta de que no lo necesito mientras tenga sus labios junto a los míos.

El beso se vuelve salado mientras las lágrimas se deslizan lentamente hasta llegar a nuestros labios.

Poco a poco nuestros movimientos pierden intensidad y yo hundo mis manos entre su pelo. La calma nos inunda mientras nos saboreamos por última vez en una despedida dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente abro mis ojos, con mi frente apoyada en la suya. Nos miramos y contesto a su última pregunta.

"Rendirnos. Es lo único que nos queda." Me odio a mí misma por tener que hacerle daño, pero sé que es lo mejor para las dos.

Ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo que más lágrimas caigan ya sin dueño.

"Sabes que te quiero," me recuerda, asimilando por fin que lo que digo tiene sentido.

"Lo sé. Tu eres lo que más quiero," le repito.

La observo por última vez y me pierdo en sus ojos chocolate que me hacen viajar a un mundo donde ambas podemos ser quienes queremos ser. Juntas.

Sin más dilación mis labios encuentran su frente y la beso con fuerza y convicción.

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y, sin mirar atrás, desaparezco por la puerta, mientras me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que es la mejor decisión.

* * *

_A/N: Serán dos capítulos en total y el siguiente será un poco peculiar. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Muchas gracias por los reviews :). Para quien comentó que Lea se avergüenza de Dianna, no era mi intención transmitir eso. De hecho todo lo contrario. La intención con este fic es demostrar que muchas veces la vida se mete por el medio y no se pueden tener las cosas que uno quiere. _

_Ambas quieren estar juntas y ambas accedieron a que Cory y Lea estuvieran juntos. Dianna en ningún momento le pide a Lea que 'deje' a Cory, porque sabe que en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios. _

_Este capítulo explica cómo Lea intenta superar la ruptura con Dianna, escribiendo emails que no sabe si llegan a su destino. De nuevo he intentado incluir acontecimientos reales._

_Espero que os guste. Dejadme un comentario ;)_

* * *

Diciembre, 2012

_From: Lea_

_To: Dianna_

_Hola Di,_

_¿Cómo te va todo? Las pocas veces que te he visto en el rodaje parece que estás bien. No se si te haces la dura como tantas otras veces o realmente lo has superado. He dejado pasar tiempo hasta que volviéramos hablar, pero no escuchar tu voz me mata._

_Es la octava vez que te llamo y está claro que no quieres hablar conmigo. Supongo que es lo mejor. Si mantenemos el contacto quizás sería aún más doloroso, pero sinceramente me cuesta imaginar cómo algo puede ser más doloroso que esto._

_Si tú no quieres que hablemos, lo entiendo. Al menos podré seguir viéndote y hablando como Quinn Fabray. Algo es algo._

_Espero que recibas este mail. Pásalo bien con tu familia estas navidades._

-0-

Enero 2013

_From: Lea_

_To: Dianna_

_Hola de nuevo._

_Parece que esta va a ser la única forma que tendré de 'hablar' contigo. Aunque no sea realmente una conversación entre dos personas, siento que te hablo de alguna manera y tú me escuchas, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?_

_Naya me ha dicho que han recortado tu contrato y que a partir de ahora únicamente aparecerás en episodios clave, lo que quiere decir que ya ni siquiera podré ver a Quinn._

_Parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo en que debo olvidarte. Jonathan no para de repetírmelo. Quizás sea lo mejor. Tú lo estás intentando con tu nuevo novio, ¿verdad?_

_Yo no puedo decir nada al respecto, porque sé que probablemente hayas visto mis fotos con Cory últimamente. Estamos en todas partes y parece que la relación está teniendo sus efectos en la audiencia, tal y como se esperaba. Es increíble que la gente se crea esta falsedad y la alimente cada vez más. Siento que estoy metida en un círculo vicioso del que nunca podré salir._

_Sin embargo, mi carrera profesional va mejorando. He terminado de escribir una nueva canción para el disco. La empecé a escribir hace un par de meses, después de que… bueno, de que decidiéramos terminar con lo nuestro. Aún no le he puesto nombre, pero quizás se llame 'seven whole days'._

_Me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz. Te echo de menos._

_-0-_

Abril 2013

_From: Lea _

_To: Dianna _

_Hola. __Supongo que mis emails no te molestan, porque no has eliminado tu cuenta. Ya he tomado como costumbre hablar y no recibir respuesta, y sinceramente me hace sentir mejor. _

_Creo que poco a poco las cosas van tomando forma. Tengo varias ofertas para otras series y tengo una gran lista de eventos y entrevistas. Estas cosas ya no son privadas, así que supongo que alguien lo habrá publicado todo._

_Voy a ir a la Gala Met aunque Cory esta vez no viene. Supongo que habrás leído las revistas y sabrás por qué. Lo está intentando y todo el mundo le está apoyando. Ojalá tú también le estés apoyando de alguna manera. _

_Para él esto tampoco es fácil. Sé que dice que está bien, pero siento que las cosas han cambiado. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero hace tiempo que sospecho que Cory ya no está fingiendo. Él lo niega por supuesto, porque sabe que no es recíproco. No he vuelto a insistir en el tema y le estoy dejando su espacio. Sé que conseguirá superarlo. _

_Ojalá reserves unos minutos de tu tiempo para pensar en mí. _

_-0-_

Mayo 2013

_From: Lea _

_To: Dianna _

_¡Casi salgo corriendo hacia a ti cuando te he visto! Ha sido como si de repente todos los paparazis a mi alrededor desaparecieron y sólo estuviéramos tú y yo en esa alfombra roja. _

_En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver en tus ojos el enorme alivio que sentiste. Niégalo todo lo que quieras. Se que siempre has sido la fuerte en esta relación, pero tu ojos siempre me dicen la verdad. _

_Me echas de menos y estás intentando por todos los medios hacer más llevadera la separación, pero tu mirada y tu expresión te ha delatado. Cuando me acerqué a ti después de despachar al periodista de turno, pensé que de un momento a otro me iba a desplomar allí en medio. Sentía como las piernas me temblaban y los tacones no estaban ayudando mucho. Afortunadamente para mí y desgraciadamente para la prensa, eso no ocurrió._

_No puedes imaginar el escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando mis manos se deslizaron por tu piel y no sabes lo que agradecí que tu vestido tuviera descubierta la espalda. _

_El hecho de poder escuchar tu voz y ver tu sonrisa en persona me ha dado más de lo imaginas. Cierto es que no pudimos hablar mucho y luego desapareciste, pero simplemente con haber visto tu expresión sé que no me has olvidado, ¿verdad?_

_Yo tampoco. _

_-0-_

Junio 2013

_From: Lea _

_To: Dianna _

_Di, no sabía a quién llamar o en quien confiar. Estoy preocupada por Cory. Últimamente desaparece todos los días libres que tenemos y vuelve apenas unas horas antes de volver a rodar. Cuando vuelve está irreconocible, tiene los ojos rojos y se nota que no ha dormido. He intentado hablar con él sobre ello, pero se cierra en banda y no quiere saber nada del tema._

_Creo que la rehabilitación no ha servido para nada. Sigue escapándose a Vancouver con sus viejos amigos y no me gusta. Los conocí en una ocasión y al instante supe que no eran buena compañía. _

_No sé qué más hacer y no sé por qué está actuando de esta manera, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, aunque Cory me haya hecho prometer que no hablaría con nadie de ello. Bueno, esto que hacemos no es realmente 'hablar' así que…_

_Esta noche le he convencido para salir a cenar y quizás hagamos un viaje este verano y así le conseguiré apartar un poco de sus amigos, si es que se pueden llamar así. _

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí. _

_-0-_

Julio 2013

_From: Dianna _

_To: Lea _

_Te he llamado y enviado varios mensajes y no he obtenido respuesta. Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado y ahora mismo estoy cogiendo un avión a Los Ángeles. En 7 horas como mucho estoy allí. _

_Todo va a salir bien. No_ pienso_ apartarme de tu lado._

_Te quiero._

* * *

_Habrá un último capítulo que será más bien un experimento en cuanto a la forma de transmitir la historia. Espero que os guste ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Perdonad la tardanza en actualizar. Como he dicho en mis otros fics, últimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir. _

_Aquí os dejo el ¿último? capitulo. _

_El primer capítulo lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Dianna. El segundo fue una serie de mails sin respuesta desde el punto de vista de Lea. En este caso, he optado por contar la historia desde un medio ajeno a los hechos. Las revistas y noticias. A continuación veréis titulares y sus respectivas bajadas o subtítulos. _

_He intentado seguir la historia de manera cronológica, con noticias reales y finalmente con noticias inventadas. Es raro, lo se. _

_Aún así espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

_**Muere Cory Monteith, uno de los protagonistas de la serie Glee. 15 de Julio** / __El actor de la exitosa serie de Fox fue encontrado muerto en una habitación de hotel en Vancouver; se desconoce la causa de su fallecimiento._

_**Los famosos reaccionan ante la muerte de Cory Monteith. 15 de Julio **__/ __Amigos del actor expresaron su tristeza a través de Twitter, sin embargo se sigue sin tener noticias de su novia Lea Michele._

_**Lea Michele se encuentra devastada tras la muerte de su novio Cory Monteith. 16 de Julio **__/ __Un amigo de la actriz emitió un breve comunicado sobre el estado en el que se encuentra la protagonista de Glee._

_**Dianna Agron vista en las inmediaciones de la casa de Lea Michele. 16 de Julio**__/ __La actriz y ex compañera de Lea Michele y Cory Monteith acude a apoyar a su amiga tras la muerte de Cory a pesar de su claro distanciamiento en los últimos meses._

_**Cory Monteith: aseguran que murió tras "una intoxicación por mezcla de heroína y alcohol." 17 de julio **__/ __Medios estadounidenses confirmaron las causas del fallecimiento del actor._

_**La tristeza de Lea Michele junto a la familia de Cory Monteith. 17 de julio**__/ __La actriz emitió un comunicado tras conocer los resultados de la autopsia que desvelaron el motivo de la muerte de su novio._

_**Dianna Agron rompe con su novio Christian Cooke. 26 de julio**__/ __Otra ruptura en la lista de la actriz con el que había sido su pareja durante pocos meses._

_**El primer tweet de Lea Michele tras la muerte de Cory Monteith. 29 de julio**__/ __La actriz aseguró que el joven "estará para siempre" en su corazón; además agradeció el apoyo de la gente en este difícil momento._

_**Lea Michele alquila un apartamento para dejar los recuerdos atrás. 1 de agosto**__/ __Después de la muerte de su novio Cory Monteith, la actriz ha decidido abandonar la casa que compartía con Cory, al menos de momento._

_**Lea Michele hace su primera aparición pública y no puede contener las lágrimas. 8 de agosto**__/ __La actriz recibió un premio en los Teen Choice Awards y aprovechó para agradecer el apoyo recibido tras la muerte de su novio._

_**El homenaje de Lea Michele y sus compañeros de Glee a Cory Monteith. 12 de agosto.**__/ __A semanas de la prematura muerte del actor, el elenco de la serie se juntó para recordarlo._

_**Lea Michele y Dianna Agron recuperan su amistad después de meses. 22 de agosto**__/ __Lea afirma que Dianna está siendo un gran apoyo para ella en estos duros momentos y que nunca habían dejado de ser amigas._

_**Los resultados de la autopsia de Cory Monteith muestran que mezcló heroína con champagne. 7 de septiembre**__/ __Por fin se conoce las causas exactas de su muerte._

_**El emotivo tributo de Glee a Cory Monteith. 26 de septiembre**__/ __Se dieron a conocer las primeras imágenes de lo que será el capítulo de despedida al actor, dónde parece que Dianna Agron no aparecerá._

_**Poco a poco, Lea Michele vuelve a sonreír. 4 de octubre**__/ __La actriz disfrutó de un día al sol junto con su amigo el actor Jonathan Groff_

_**Lea Michele y Ryan Murphy excluyen a Dianna Agron del episodio tributo realizado a Cory Monteith. 9 de octubre**__/ __Según los informes, Dianna Agron fue excluida del episodio homenaje de Cory Monteith. Se dice que Lea Michele y el creador de la serie Ryan Murphy insistieron en que no estaba invitada._

_**Lea Michele desmiente los rumores de que se excluyera a Dianna Agron del episodio homenaje. 11 de octubre**__/ __Dianna ha sido uno de mis grandes apoyos durante estos meses. Los motivos por los que no aparece en el capítulo son exclusivamente profesionales._

_**Dianna Agron confirma que le es imposible participar en el homenaje a Cory Monteith. 17 de octubre**__/ __La actriz tiene un contrato firmado y varios trabajos en marcha y no podrá asistir al rodaje._

_**Lea Michele se muda con Dianna Agron porque es su gran apoyo. **_**7 de noviembre**_/ __La actriz ha sido vista entrando en el apartamento de Dianna Agron __llevando varias maletas consigo._

_**Cómo vivió Lea Michele los primeros meses sin Cory Monteith. 1 de diciembre**__/ __La joven actriz habló por primera vez en un programa y explicó por qué volvió a trabajar después de la muerte de su novio._

_**Lea Michele se lanza como cantante y recuerda a Cory. 10 de enero 2014**__/ __La protagonista de Glee estrenó un videoclip en el que homenajea a su novio._

_**Lea Michele &amp; Dianna Agron: Disco Divas para el 100 capítulo de Glee. 21 de enero**__/ __Vuelven Quinn y Rachel a la pista de Glee._

_**Lea Michele y Dianna Agron más unidas que nunca. 02 de febrero**__/ __Las dos actrices parecen haber viajado atrás en el tiempo y haber recuperado su amistad por completo._

_**El disco de Lea Michele 'Louder' sale por fin a la venta. 28 de febrero**__/ __Con gran expectación parece que las ventas comienzan a aumentar._

_**Lea Michele y Dianna Agron: ¿más que amigas? 22 de marzo**__/ __Lea Michele y Dianna Agron han sido vistas saliendo de un restaurante. La actriz rubia parecía inclinarse hacia la morena con intenciones que no parecían de una simple amistad._

_**Los fans de Achele vuelven a la carga. 17 de Abril **__/ __Comienza a propagarse por las redes sociales que la relación entre Lea Michele y Cory Monteith nunca fue real._

_**El emotivo mensaje de Lea Michele en el cumpleaños de Cory Monteith. 12 de mayo**__/ __La protagonista de Glee le dedicó unas palabras en Twitter el día en que el fallecido actor hubiera cumplido 32 años._

_**Lea Michele no desmiente ni confirma una relación con Dianna Agron. 27 de mayo**__/ __En una entrevista Lea Michele no contesta a la pregunta directa sobre si Dianna Agron y ella son pareja._

_**Lea Michele rehace su vida tras Cory Monteith con ¿Un gigoló? 12 de junio**__/ __Según informan varios medios, la actriz habría iniciado una relación sentimental con el modelo aspirante a actor Matthew Paetz, quien aparece en su videoclip 'On my Way'._

_**Un año de la trágica muerte de Cory Monteith, actor de «Glee». 15 de julio**__/ __Mientras su novia, la actriz Lea Michele, prefirió pasar la fecha en privado, el padre del fallecido artista decidió dar una entrevista. "Todavía tengo una sensación de vacío", fueron algunas de sus declaraciones._

_**Lea Michele, ¿Matthew Paetz o Dianna Agron? 10 de agosto**__/ __Parece ser que la actriz quiere confundir a los fans y a la prensa. Se la ha visto en varias ocasiones con Matthew Paetz, sin embargo varios medios afirman que Dianna Agron puede ser su verdadera pareja después de todo._

_**Dianna Agron vuelve en la sexta y última temporada de Glee. 3 de septiembre**__/ __Quinn Fabray estará de vuelta en Glee junto con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de reparto._

_**Dianna Agron esquiva las preguntas sobre su relación con Lea Michele. 1 de octubre**__/ __En una entrevista mantenida con este periódico, Dianna Agron ha evitado contestar a las preguntas hechas espontáneamente, diciendo simplemente que 'Lea y yo somos muy buenas amigas. Nunca hemos dejado de serlo."_

_**Se acerca la última temporada de Glee y todo parece ir sobre ruedas. 3 de diciembre**__/ __Glee, después de 6 temporadas, llegará a su fin el próximo año y reunirá a todo el elenco de la serie._

_**Se estrena la premiere de Glee con muchos buenos momentos. 10 de enero**__/ __Parece ser la decisión más acertada terminar la serie en estos momentos y recuperando algunas de las características iniciales que hacían que Glee fuera Glee._

_**Se filtra un video de Lea Michele y Dianna Agron dándose un abrazo que supera los límites de la amistad. 16 de febrero**__/ __En el video se las ve hablando y sonriendo hasta que Lea Michele rodea la cintura de la otra actriz, quien hunde su rostro en el cuello de la protagonista de Glee._

_**Matthew Paetz desaparece de la fotografía confirmando que Lea Michele sólo es su amiga. 03 de marzo**__/ __El actor afirma que Lea sólo es su amiga y que nunca podría ser más que eso. Desde este periódico intentamos descifrar sus palabras. ¿Tienen algo que ver con Dianna Agron?_

_**Parte de los fans de Glee ansía que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron por fin confirmen su relación. 7 de marzo**__/ __Muchos incluso piden un giro argumental en Glee en el que Quinn por fin confiese sus sentimientos por Rachel._

_**Glee llega a su fin después de 6 temporadas con un final esperable pero emotivo. 21 de marzo**__/ __El final que todos nos esperábamos ha ocurrido. Sin giros argumentales ni sorpresas de último momento. La serie seguirá siendo recordada por sus primeras temporadas._

_**El elenco de Glee se reúne por última vez para despedirse. 5 de abril**__/ __La serie ha llegado a su fin, pero los momentos vividos entre los actores no serán olvidados nunca. Hubo risas, lloros, amistades y amor. Especialmente se recordará a Cory Monteith._

_**¿Lea Michele da pistas de una posible relación con Dianna Agron? 30 de abril**__/ __Lea Michele ha felicitado a su compañera de piso, Dianna Agron, por twitter con el siguiente comentario: 'En los buenos momentos y en los malos. Siempre has estado ahí y sé que siempre estarás. Feliz Cumpleaños a mi chica.'_

_**Dianna Agron y Lea Michele caminan de la mano. 8 de mayo**__/ __Ambas actrices han sido vistas caminando con sus dedos entrelazados al salir de una cafetería._

_**¿Algo más que amistad entre la cheerleader y la diva? 18 de mayo**__/ __Lea Michele y Dianna Agron parece que no son simples amigas. Muchos fans han deseado ver a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray juntas y revueltas en Glee, pero quizás podamos ver la relación pasar en la vida real._

_**Dos años desde la muerte de Cory Monteith. 15 de julio**__/ __Lea Michele recuerda a su novio en un emotivo video en el que le pide perdón y promete no olvidarle nunca, a pesar de todo lo que ocurra. Desde este periódico nos preguntamos por qué motivo pide perdón._

_**Dianna Agron y Lea Michele confirman por fin su relación. 1 de agosto**__/ __Las dos ex actrices de Glee confirman estar en una relación desde hace un tiempo. Por fin los rumores han resultado ciertos. Muchos fans que odian la relación que mantenían Dianna y Lea, se muestran decepcionados, mientras que otros saltan de alegría._

_**Las críticas a Dianna Agron y Lea Michele se multiplican. 7 de agosto**__/ __¿La relación ya venía de tiempo atrás? ¿Lea Michele estuvo realmente enamorada de Cory Monteith? ¿Es Dianna el motivo por el que Lea pidió perdón a su novio fallecido? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta oficial._

_**Dianna afirma tener un respeto muy especial hacia Cory Monteith. 10 de agosto**__/ __La actriz por fin se sincera y nos dice: 'Siempre guardaré a Cory en un hueco muy especial de mi corazón, sin embargo Lea es más que un amiga o mi pareja. Lo es todo.'_

_**Lea comparte una foto del día de su cumpleaños en twitter. 29 de agosto**__/ __La actriz celebra su cumpleaños con sus amigos y su pareja, Dianna Agron. En la foto se puede ver a todo el grupo soplando las velas._

_**Lea Michele y Dianna Agron: la nueva pareja del momento. 8 de octubre**__/ __Su salida del armario ha resultado de gran inspiración para muchos fans en todo el mundo que aplauden el acto de valentía. A pesar de las críticas recibidas durante estos últimos meses, parece que los fans están encantados con esta nueva relación. Pero no sólo los fans, la industria les brinda nuevas oportunidades profesionales y se rumorean próximos proyectos interesantes para ambas._

* * *

_Estaría genial que pasara esto de verdad ¿eh? _


End file.
